Bau Daycare
by cmfanwriter
Summary: When Henry is taken to inflict pain on JJ can she get him back? Is this even about Henry or is the UNSUB after JJ? Will Henry survive? Can JJ handle this on her own or does she need the help of one of her fellow teammates. First chapter is short and used just to create a backround
1. Chapter 1

So guys new writing style so that it isn't just of block of writing. Let me know what you think please and please please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick summary: When Henry is taken from JJ by an unsub, is it because he wants her? Will she get him back? Will she be able to do this on her own? Read and find out<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

JJ stood, eyes glassy, she still couldn't fathom the events from the last couple of hours.

Why did this have to happen to her, she wasn't a bad person these things shouldn't have happened. With her job she is supposed to prevent this.

How could he be taken, and could he be dead? These questions paralyzed JJ in thought. She just stood there unable to move, talk, do anything more than worry.

She had to get him back.

Morgan came up to her resting his hand on her shoulder. "JJ?" She could hear a voice but couldn't register from where it was coming from or who was speaking. "Jennifer" He said this time more smoothly.

She slowly turned her head, this was the only movement she had during the last hour besides twisting the ring on her right hand that was the birthstone of her beloved Henry.

She saw Morgan with tears in his eyes. Morgan was in this as much as she was. Ever since Will had died 10 month ago Morgan had been a father figure in the family. Morgan had spent all his extra time aiding JJ with Henry and trying to help JJ with the lose of Will. She was slowly becoming herself again with his help.

"Hey Jaje, were going to talk in the conference room if you want to join us." She slowly nods her head and follows him.

She walks in the room and takes a seat just staring at the window.

"Alright guys we need to brainstorm, what was he after?" Hotch throws out

"Thats what I don't get Hotch, no offense man but why not go after you too, I mean if he wanted to go after the BAU he would have taken Jack as well, but the fact that he only took Henry means he has something for JJ. A vendetta of some sort."

"Maybe he just wanted to inflict as much pain as possible on JJ, he had to know that Will wasn't an option and taking Henry would kill her."

They all turn to face her

They sit in the conference room speaking but she doesn't hear them. Her glossy stare still continues. "Im going to take her home, she shouldn't be here." Morgan says

She didnt hear anyone's words all she knew was Henry was gone, taken and that she would get him back, no matter what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**This will be a flashback of whats been happening since Wills death to what happened yesterday with Henry being taken. This may be a couple of chapters long but ill just have all the flashbacks in italics as so not confuse your guys and thoughts in bold, if its a thought from a long time ago it will be in bold and italics. Again this may take a couple of chapter. Also this story takes place with JJ being a media liaison,but in this story they arent married. If this is confusing right me a review and ill try to fix it or clear it up. Enjoy:)**

Chapter 2

_JJ woke up and jumped in the shower before work. She knew she was going to be a little late because her and Will had had a little per-anniversary celebration last night and they drank bit. Today it was 2 years of being together. She was going to leave work early, get Henry to the sitters and cook a romantic dinner for will._

_She had never been a great cook, and she had been practicing for months now to get the perfect meal for him. She had gone through many burnt chickens and had set the fire alarm off so much that the fire department knew her. But for the last 2 weeks every meal was perfect. _

_She jumped out of the shower, changed into her work attire, and went down the stairs. Sheate a fast breakfast and left but not after kissing Henry on the head._

"_Hey Henry why don';t you go play with your toys." Will said. The boy quickly got up and ran to his room. "Now its just you and me." He said smiling to JJ. She smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet but hungry kiss. They finally pulled away when their brains screamed for air._

"_I will see you tonight." She said while running a finger down his chest._

"_I cant wait." They kissed again and she left out the front door, oblivious of what today had in stock._

_She ran into the FBI bulding and quickly got to her desk. She sat behind it and started her ling day of paper work. As she was making her rounds to hand out some cases she got a text from Will. "I love you so much JJ." It was simple but it made her blush and smile._

"_Whos the text from blondie." Morgan joked_

"_Its Will and mine 2 year anniversary tonight, he just sent and 'I love you' text."_

"_You guys are the cutest couple eve." Penelope screeched._

"_Pen." JJ said blushing._

"_No JJ you guys really are, you made for each other. I know if I had someone like that I would not be able to live without them." JJ stood there smiling._

"_And your going to have to give me all the nasty details about tonight."_

"_Garcia!" JJ said embarrassed_

"_Me too."Prentiss added._

"_You guys are such children." She said walking away and back into her office, but the conversation didn't stop when she left._

"_Anyone know what they are doing tonight?" Garcia asked._

"_JJ said she has been learning to cook for him and after 5 months has finally been able to make the perfect meal for him."_

"_Awwwwww." Penelope and Emily said._

"_Anyone who has JJ just doesn't deserve her." __**Shes right no one is good enough for JJ, she is just too good for anyone. Morgan thought**_

_As the clock kept ticking JJ got more anxious. At 5 oclock she was packing her things and headed into the bullpen to drop off a couple more cases. She saw everyone standing watching the TV and they didn't see her enter the room._

"_Detective shot and killed in a bank robbery" Read the headline on the TV._

"_Detective William LaMontagne was killed just minutes ago but a shooter in a bank robbery that is still in progress. Our condolences go out to the family." A reporter said_

_JJ just stood there. She couldn't move._

"_Oh my goodness, whos going to tell JJ?" Was the first thing to come to Garcia's head. "This will destroy her."_

"_Conference room now guys." Hotch annoyed_

"_Should we have JJ come?" Reid asked innocently._

"_No, we should probably talk about how we should handle this before we tell her." Morgan said. They all nodded and walked, unaware that JJ had heard everything they had said._

_**Do they think I cant handle myself? God they always coddle me. **_

_The news stayed on and JJ stood there glued to the screen._

_**That son of a bitch is going to pay.**__ She went to her desk and grabbed her gun running of the building and speeding to the crime scene. She hopped out of the car and ran to the yellow tape._

"_FBI get me a contact to the man inside..." When the police officer didn't budge she pulled out her badge. "...NOW!" The police officer ran so fast he tripped on his feet and fell face first. If she wasn't in this situation she would laugh._

_Back at the BAU Garcia ran into the conference room with her computer. "You guys are going to want to see this." A news reporter stood at the bank with the camera filming._

"_As you can see the FBI has now been entered into this case. Just moments ago SSA Jennifer Jareau pulled up and requested a line with the bank. We have no word on anything else. For more news visit our website." Before the clip was even over Morgan was out of his seat and in JJ's office. He ran back into the conference room. "She's gone."_

"_Lets go." Hotch ordered_

_Back at the crime scene JJ was getting ready to go into the bank when the coroners wheeled a body bag passed her. She watched as they wheeled him into the van and shut the door. All the anger inside her was boiling up and she started to walk to the bank when she felt four arms pulling her back._

"_Morgan Prentiss STOP! STOP! LET ME GO!" After a couple of moments of her trying to rip free from their hold she stopped. "HE KILLED WILL! HE KILLED WILL! He killed Will." she said the last one crying. She cried and Morgan pulled her away and drove her home._

To be continued...

More to come...JJ dealing with Will being dead and solving the case of who killed him.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the wait school has been hell, but it just finished yesterday so hopefully I can start updating all my stories. Enjoy and please review**

* * *

><p><em>The robbers were caught and were sentenced to life, after the funeral the team stayed with JJ as long as they could to make sure she was okay. For the first couple of weeks JJ was a mess. She wanted to be there for Henry but she was just too depressed. The team took turns coming to her house to check up on her. <em>

_After about a month Morgan was the only one who would come by every couple of days. And as time went on and she got better the visits were less about JJ needing help and more about loving his company. He always helped with Henry , and cooking, and cleaning. After 10 months it was like she was back to herself again. And then she was hit with another ordeal._

"JJ...JJ...JJ!" She turns her head to face Morgan who is sitting on her couch.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anyone who has something against you, anyone?" She sat there and finally shook her head yes.

"We should go back to the building and figure it out." **Oh no** Morgan thought he knew that JJ had left her regular self and had put up a front, he reporter face. It was blank as if she really could bring herself into the moment, all serious. Her kid wasn't the one taken, it was just another case that she had to do.

They got to Quantico and into the conference room where everyone was joined.

"Morgan I thought you took her home..." Emily said.

"I did but she went into investigation mode, doesn't want to be at home, just wants to find out who this SOB is and get back to her everyday life." The team sighed, there poor JJ had just started to get back to normal, they didn't know if she could get through this if anything happened to her little boy.

"JJ do you know anyone that could want to hurt you." MOrgan asked again as the team sat down.

"There are 100's or people, you guys don't realize how many people hate me."

"Why would someone hate you sugarplum?" Garcia asked perplexed.

"Come to my office." They all got up and followed her to her office, once they were there she motioned to a wall full of boxes. "In the boxes are hate letters. They range from, 'you are the reason my boy is dead, to he was inisint and I'll have you head for this.'"

"JJ this is serious why didn't you say anything to me, to us?" Hotch questioned. All she did was laugh.

"I look at over 100 cases a day, 45 people die a day of murder, 15 of suicide, then you have to add 'accidents' and rapes, and other things, and who looks at every single case, me. I have to look at the case and send a report back to the officer or sheriff explaining what I think they should do. Look at all these cases, there is no way I will ever be able to do all these cases, some fall through the cracks, so when I get an email, or a letter, or anything else, from the parent, or neighbor,or fiance, or partner. its just that their upset and that makes sense, this is the first time ever, that I have something has happened to me because of my position. And we don't even know if it is because they want revenge because of this."

"What else would it be?" Reid questioned. JJ raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a death glare. She had returned from her investigation mode.

"Im sorry Spencer, but I do actually have a life outside of this job. It may not be the cases, females in power, around my age with my appearance get targeted everyday. Maybe someone finally acted on what they felt." She said very coldly. "If you guys would just do your job and profile the SOB instead of me, maybe we can get some results."

After hours of work the team was exhausted and they were able to narrow it down to people outside of the hate letters. They were sad to say that's the only progressed that they were able to make.

Morgan of course drove JJ home, he was really worried about her so he made her dinner, got a bath ready, and laid out some comfortable clothing for her to put on.

Once she had finished eating and the bath Morgan took a shower, when he came out he found JJ with some beer.

"JJ I don't think that the best idea."

"Its just beer Morgan."

"How many have you had?"

"2 and a half."

"I took a 10 minute shower, how was that even possible?" She smiled at him.

"Come on lets get you to bed Jay." He took her beer and heading to her room with her in tow.

Once she was settled under her covers she looked at Morgan. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have I ever thanked you for everything you've done for me?" He started to protest but she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Morgan." She pulled away from the hug slowly and looked at Morgan. Without thinking she pressed her lips to his.

He was taken aback by her movements and only after a couple of moments did he realize what was going on and pulled away. "JJ stop."

"Why?"

"This isn't you."

"God I'm sick of everyone thinking I don't know who I am what Im doing."

"JJ."

"Maybe you should go.

"JJ"- "Morgan just go, please just go."

"JJ please."

"MORGAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." She got out of bed and lightly pushed him out the door and locked it. Once it was closed she slid down the door. Morgan was still outside his ear pressed to the door.

"What did I just do." She whispered to herself. Morgan heard and pulled out his phone to text her.

She pulled out her phones moments later when it rang. 'We're fine Jaje, now go get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, want a lift?'

She smiled at his text 'Thanks Morgan and sure I'll be ready at 6:45, Goodnight Morgan.'

'Night Jay'

Moments later she was back in bed. At 2:30 she got a phone call.

"Hello." She answered tired. After a couple of moments with no response she asked if anyone was there.

"Mommy?" A little boy asked afraid.

"Henry? Baby are you okay?"

"Mommy I'm sacred."

"Honey where are you?" When there was no reply. "Henry."

"Hello ."

"Who is this?"

"Lets make a deal.

* * *

><p>So hope you guys loved it I will try to write the next chapter soon, but I need some reviews to let me know if I should changed how I write and how I can changed it to make it better or if I should keep it as it is.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all the review you guys if I could just ask one thing of you guys, please be more specific in the reviews, if possible could you guys say what you want me to improve in the story, thank you so much. I really do love the reviews though guys thank you so much. Please go to IG and follow my account cm_fan_writer and all my stories at #cm_fan_writer. Enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>'Lets make a deal.' <strong>

* * *

><p>'Who is this.'<p>

'Jennifer it doesn't matter who I am it matters that you listen to what I say.'

'What do you want you son of a bitch.'

'Watch it Jennifer another comment like that and I'll hurt Henry.' He heard the other side on the line get deadly quiet and he smirked. He didn't speak for a while on the phone.'

'Please I'll do anything just give me back Henry.' What she heard next was pure madness.

'No, its okay, I love to hear how worried you are. Maybe I will just keep him to myself.'

'No ple-' The line went dead leaving JJ sitting in her own tears wondering you this guy would ever do something like that.

She didn't sleep that night, and decided at 6 she would go to work and do some work. She took a shower and put on some arrangement of clothing, little makeup, She walked in and said a sad hello to the security guard and got into the elevator.

"JJ?" She looked up and saw Ricky; a tall, with a clean hair cut, his black hair perfectly gelled, nice, extremely fit, and his awarding winning, breath taking smile. She always had a soft spot for Ricky. But all she could muster up for him was a small smile.

"JJ are you okay? You seem a little off."

"I uh-well." He put his hand over her shoulder to comfort her.

"Come on JJ I've known you for like 5 years now, we've been through so much what can you not tell me?" She started crying and the elevator opened to a Derek Morgan.

"What's going on?" Derek took a step toward JJ to comfort her but Ricky took a step back with her.

"Derek with all do respect, could you please leave us alone right now." JJ said. Morgan looked up at the man with a questioning glance. He stood in his place while JJ and the man he knew as an acquaintance walked passed him into her office. He went back to his desk and sat down slowly. Reid and Prentiss both raised an eyebrow at his demeanor.

JJ sat down in her chair, and Ricky knelled in front of her.

"Henry was taken by an unsub."

"Oh Jaje, come here." He stood up and embraced her in a hug. She cried on his shoulder for a couple minutes before he pulled away. "Tell me what happened."

"He was in the daycare downstairs and I went to pick him up but he wasn't there. I don't know what happened that's all I know. The team tried everything and got nothing."

"When was this?"

"Like 2 days ago."

"Oh JJ."

"Weren't you on call that day?"

"No I rescheduled with Tom to guy to the animal adoption center." After a couple moments of silence he spoke up. "I'm sure that Henry will turn up JJ. Now I know that things are out of whack I remember how disoriented you were when you got the case with the suicides and you couldn't stop thinking of Rosie so why don't you come over tonight."

"Ricky I should-"

"When was the last time you had a full meal, a full nights rest-"

"I see where you are going and yes, maybe I haven't done much for myself lately but I need to work on finding him."

"You can't work the case JJ, all you're doing is hurting yourself and causing yourself pain. You can't work the case, you know that, and I know that you want to be on the case to find him but the team will ask you if they need anything you have to stop killing yourself. You're coming to my house, eating a full meal, taking a warm shower, sleep for more than 2 hours, and fix yourself up. Meet me at my car in a couple of minuets." She nodded her head and hugged him in appreciation.

Ricky walked up to Morgan, Prentiss, and Reid.

"Hey guys I'm taking JJ home, if you need anything please call me I want to give her a day to relax and not have to worry about the case. Here is my number."

Derek saw the man come up but didn't hear anything passed JJ. Why would he call her that, they must have been close with her, why didn't I know about this. Sure he was a good looking guy and nice but JJ and him were meant to be together. He hadn't even noticed him walk away until Reid and Prentiss started talking about him.

"He is such a nice guy, they were so cute together."

"Were?"

"They dated before Will and since then they have been inseparable. They have been best friends for years." The conversation went on for a while, a long while, but during the whole time Derek could only think of how the guy was with JJ right now.

"He works here?"

"Yeah he works as a daycare helper downstairs." Right as Reid said that a chill went up his spine. He starts sprinting down the stairs and into his car.

JJ finished her shower and warm cooked meal by Ricky and sat on the couch to watch a movie. She cuddled into his shoulder to relax with a beer.

"You're such a great guy Ricky. For all of this."

"Of course JJ." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her temple. They sat for about 20 minuets just watching mind numbing tv when she moved to get more comfortable.

She looked up at him as he was looking deep into her blue eyes he leaned down to kiss her but stopped.

"JJ I love you, you know that but, and I don't want to put words into your mouth or anything but are you sure that you want this?"

"Ricky look around, look at everything you have done for me, your one of the most amazing people I've ever met. Ever since Will you have been helping me and Henry and me. And you jumped in to help me tonight when I really needed it. You didn't physio-analyse everything; you were there when I need you and I never have to ask."

She leaned up and they shared a sweet kiss.

Derek was racing through traffic just hoping he could get to where JJ was. 'Don't get near this guy JJ. Please be okay.'

He got to the building and jumped out of the car sprinting up to Ricky's apartment. When he reached the door at first he didn't hear anything but then he heard a scream

_JJ's scream_

* * *

><p><strong>You guys will figure out I love my cliffhangers, sorry not sorry. So I hope you all loved it, please review or message me with what you thought of the stories, I'll try to write sometime in the next couple of days but no promises<strong>

cm_fan_writer


	5. Chapter 5

**Not many reviews but the ones that I got I loved so thank you to my lovely reviewers. Just a couple of things, 1: there is a reviewer that writes the reviews in Spanish, now I dont speak Spanish and I assume that you speak English because you can read my story, so if you could please write the review in English that would be very much appreciated. 2: I know at times I may seem a bit confusing so stick with me and I hope you love the writing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Please check out my IG page cm_fan_writer I did check and parts of my story erased somehow which makes me really upset because that was the first Iv'e ever written so if anyone knows how to fix that I would really love if you would PM me, please and thank you. Sorry for the long spiel now to the stuff you actually want to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan hears a scream, JJ's scream<strong>

* * *

><p>Morgan quickly kicked down the door not waiting to see if it was unlocked or not. He heard JJ and Ricky scream but what he saw frightened him more; Ricky lying on top of JJ. He quickly runs over to the couch and pulls Ricky off JJ sending a punch to his face as soon as he is completely off her.<p>

"Morgan what the hell." Quickly Morgan looks over to JJ to see she is okay.

"Your not hurt?"

"No Morgan, I was hanging out with my friend until you came in and started all this." JJ gets off the couch anger clear to see. Morgan starts to walk to JJ when Ricky sends a hard right hook into Morgans face.

"STOP both of you!" JJ yells. Morgan recovers from the punch. He was surprised, Ricky was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Morgan explain yourself." JJ crosses her arms, a clear sign of her annoyance.

"Emily and Spencer were talking about how Ricky works in the daycare and I thought maybe he was jealous of Will so when he died he could take advantage of the moment , of you and with Henry making you all mixed up with your feelings maybe he could have you. JJ its all to perfect. JJ I'm just looking out for you."

"Morgan I appreciate that you're looking out for me but this is not the way." She says motioning to Ricky's face.

"So why did you scream?"Morgan asked trying to put the pieces together.

"Ricky was tickled me." The air hung in the room and JJ decided to talk. "Ricky can you leave I need to talk to Derek." Ricky grudgingly picked up his coat, kissed JJ's forehead and left.

"JJ please, I was just trying to look out for you, it was all to perfect and I had to come to see if you were okay."

"Morgan...the guy works not 100 ft from us, how could he have gotten away with this, he would have been the first suspect and in custody now, had it been him."

"I know but I feel something is off everytime I see him?"

"Could it be jealousy?"

"Jay-"

"You barged into my house, late at night for a guy that was cleared Morgan." Morgan took a step in her direction.

"JJ, I'm not going to lie, I don't know if that was jealously, but over these months, taking care of Henry," he takes her hands into his "taking care of you, I've fallen head over heals for you."

"Morgan Ricky has been a close friend to me, he has taken care of me too-"

"Really Jennifer, who was here to help you and your son mourn, who was here when he to scared at night, or when he needed to be watched or feed, or read a story and you couldn't read it to him. Who was here when Henry was taken and you needed someone. Who was here when you kissed me when you needed to feel." Morgan then realized he was yelling and JJ had started crying.

"Why are you yelling at me?" JJ said falling into a chair.

"JJ... I love you, but I think right now you're vulnerable, and he is taking advantage of that."

* * *

><p>"Alrighty Joey, we are going to have to play this better than we thought, he is on to us..."<p>

"We have the perfect plan you fool, he isn't going to be a problem. Make sure you turn her against him, get close to her, and make your move, and when you are in, I'll give you the kid, you're the hero, you get tell you more when you need to know it."

"Are you sure we should do this to her?"

"You idiot do you believe that she would actually be into you, without my plan."

"What's in it for you?"

"That is none of your business, do your part and you'll get what I promised you." The line went dead and the man on the end of the line hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hey JJ are you okay?" Ricky said answering his phone.<p>

"Yes, I just really need to talk to you right now."

"I'll pick up some apple pie on the way and some coffee, okay, just hang in there I'll be there in less than 20 minutes." He hung up his phone and raced out the door. He got to JJ's house ran up to her door and came in.

"Hey whats wrong, where's Morgan?"

"Me and Morgan worked out some issues, but ..."

"What Jayje?"

"I'm just mad that he came over here and hit you"

"He is just upset." JJ couldn't help but let out a chuckle

"What?" Ricky asked confused

"You're defending a man who just punched you in the face."

"He's your friend JJ, and that means I should try to like the guy. Even though he was wrong, I can't help but love that guy." When JJ gave a quizzical look he continued. "I can tell he would do anything to protect you, and be with you."

JJ smiled and gave him a kiss to his cheek. A half hour later Ricky stood up.

"We have work tomorrow, I'll see you then but we should both go to bed now." He stood up and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you Ricky, you're the greatest friend a girl could ask for."

"I love you too Jayje." He kissed he forehead and left her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah,its Joey, phase one is commencing, he doesn't know what we need from him, he is going to go through with the plan then we will take her. We will win, we will finally have our revenge."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A review would be nice tell me what you guys think of the latest chapter.<strong>


End file.
